Intoxicación
by Missclover
Summary: '¡La comida es deliciosa, Dattebayo' Lamentablemente le habían dado una oportunidad. /Este Fic participa en el tema: "Trágame tierra" del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

Esta historia participa en el tema **"Trágame tierra"** del Foro: **El NejiTenten no ha de morir**

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

A veces se preguntaba por qué el destino lo castigaba de esa manera.

Tales pensamientos inundaban su prodigiosa mente mientras miraba de forma asesina a la única persona con cabellera rubia y con personalidad atolondrada quién, a su vez, suplicaba por su vida cuando salía torpemente del puesto de Ramen.

Con la mano derecha agarrándose fuertemente parte de su estómago salía con paso decisivo también del mismo local donde una hora atrás habían elegido para poder comer a gusto. Ah pero cuál fue su sorpresa que ni se podía llamar comida lo que servían en el pequeño y andrajoso establecimiento.

Había perdonado muchas idioteces por parte del rubio, pero ésta coronaba en primer lugar. No iba a mostrar piedad, lo haría sufrir, le haría la vida imposible. Lo mataría ahí mismo si era posible.

A su lado derecho se encontraba su compañero de clases Sasuke Uchiha, no era difícil adivinar que tenía las mismas ansias de poner a su lugar al torpe de su amigo. Sus ojos negros delataban las ganas de asesinar a alguien, de llenar su espíritu con sangre.

Con sangre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto había dado su propia sentencia de muerte.

Si bien, la propuesta del novio de su prima Hinata de salir a comer para tener una agradable plática les había resultado una buena idea, pues al haber tenido los exámenes de la mitad del periodo del curso lo único que querían era tener un tiempo de descanso. Lejos de tareas, estudios y maestros.

_Sólo hombres_ habían decidido entre todos, porque sabían que con llevar al menos a una mujer dentro del grupo se desataría el caos y se la pasarían escuchando la cháchara sin parar. Y ellos querían paz. Sin embargo, tal decisión les había costado muy caro.

Habían sido unos verdaderos estúpidos.

— Ni se te ocurra traer a Hinata-sama a esta pocilga, Uzumaki.

— ¡Te has pasado de imbécil!— Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Uchiha con suma molestia.

Veía las múltiples expresiones del chico, pero ninguna lograba apiadarse por él. Se había ganado una buena paliza por semejante decisión para ese día, y también sentía que necesitaría un buen golpe para nunca hacerle caso. Al menos habían hecho bien en no traer a las chicas.

Ni loco invitaría a comer a Tenten a ese lugar.

Porque sólo a Naruto se le ocurría comer en cualquier parte mientras sirvieran ramen sin importarle la salubridad. Y como el Ichiraku´s Ramen estaba cerrado por remodelación no tenían de otra que ir al dichoso restaurante sugerido por él, así que ahí estaban los cinco que decidieron tener un poco de tranquilidad. Pero el problema no sólo era en sí el menú también el lugar, ni se podía referir como restaurante a ese vil cuarto sucio y asqueroso. _¡La comida es deliciosa, Dattebayo!_ Lamentablemente le habían dado una oportunidad, con la idea de que las apariencias engañaban para poder creerle a sus palabras.

¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Un dolor interno lo hizo detenerse por un instante, ése era el pesar de haber cometido semejante error al escuchar por lo menos una vez al rubio que tenía como cuñado. Neji recordaba los tazones llenos de los fideos que tanto amaba su hiperactivo compañero, el aspecto era mejor de lo que esperaba, y fue en ese momento en que todos bajaron la guardia. El sabor no era tan especial pero al menos no era peor de lo que imaginaban; Chouji, su amigo de huesos anchos, ya estaba por su cuarto platillo cambiándole el tipo de carne; Kiba comía con la boca abierta mientras platicaba sobre el partido de fútbol que habían pasado la noche anterior por televisión abierta, Naruto le contestaba con el mismo ímpetu con su tercer orden, Sasuke y él tan sólo comían en silencio escuchando sobre el juego.

Parecía una simple tarde de amigos.

Pero todo acabó en el momento en que una cucaracha se hacía presente en la mesa donde estaban comiendo. Intentaron ignorarlo, los insectos eran parte de la vida (frase que utilizaba Shino Aburame, otro compañero de clases quién siempre usaba lentes oscuros), así también ignoraron las quejas de Naruto por no querer lavarse las manos cuando había ido al baño.

Un blatodeo era un ser vivo (otra frase de Shino), en palabras comunes una cucaracha también necesitaba vivir. Pero ahí no estaba su sombrío amigo por lo tanto no dudaron en deshacerse del pequeño y espeluznante animal.

Regresando cada quién a su propio plato para seguir la conversación, se vino otro inconveniente, una segunda cucaracha volando cerca de la cabeza de Chouji; sin embargo, lo que les afectó fue ver de dónde salía la cosa voladora y era sin más de la puerta que conducía hacia la cocina.

La mataron al instante.

Y después de eso, sucedió lo peor.

— ¡Me la vas a pagar Naruto!— Del interior del local se escuchaba la voz entrecortada del Inuzuka con igual o peor dolor de estómago que los demás. De su amigo Chouji sólo se podían escuchar lamentos dentro del único baño que tenía disponible el lugar.

Neji dio un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros sintiéndose un poco culpable por no percatarse a tiempo de lo que contenía dicha comida. Parte de los complementos de la sopa estaban echados a perder, en especial los pequeños huevos hervidos. No le fue difícil adivinar el porqué de la aparición de las amigas invasoras.

Lástima que todos habían comido, más tristeza era del pobre Chouji al tragarse más producto que los demás.

*.

Todavía con el dolor partiéndole el alma trataba de regresar a su casa, dónde al menos esperaba que alguien le ayudara para poder sentirse mejor. No podía creer que con un poco de comida hiciera tal reacción en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba ir al baño y urgentemente.

Pero el destino de verdad lo atormentaba, pues su casa ni estaba cerca y con su andar lento no llegaría a tiempo, sin éxito trataba de localizar un taxi que lo llevara a su hogar pero parecían calles solitarias, de su celular se había agotado la batería y con sus amigos que había pasado la tarde ni rastro había.

Le era comprensible que todos se fueran después de aquella experiencia (y de golpear a Naruto hasta cansarse) ya que todos necesitaban ser atendidos por intoxicación. Se cuestionaba si ellos habían logrado llegar a sus casas respectivamente, si Uchiha abandonó a su suerte a su ahora ex amigo como parte de su venganza.

Aunque parecía que su fortuna estaba por cambiar, pues comprobó que a tan sólo una calle vivía Tenten, sólo esperaba que la chica se encontrara y le dejara entrar.

La vergüenza no se hizo esperar, pues visitar a su novia con el pretexto de que le prestara el cuarto de aseo le resultaba incómodo, y más si estaban presentes los padres de ella. Si Naruto seguía con vida le daría una segunda tunda.

*.

Error, le haría la vida miserable.

Había pasado por la peor humillación en su corta vida; no sólo le exigió con poca educación a su novia de dejarlo usar el sanitario, sino que además lo había pedido con un tono elevado siendo escuchado por sus suegros. Estaba seguro que si se hubiera aguantado unos minutos más habría hecho una tragedia en la entrada principal de la linda casa de ella.

No sabía con qué cara mirar a los dueños de la casa, se podía imaginar las expresiones de ellos en el momento en que se dignara en salir del pequeño cuarto perfumado: molestos, preocupados, asqueados.

Y cómo no, llevaba mucho tiempo dentro sin dar señal de vida, bueno sin dar palabras. El dolor que sentía disminuía lo que le daba cierto alivio, pero sabía que no debía mostrar confianza, necesitaría ir al hospital, también se alegraba -a su manera- de que hubiera suficiente papel higiénico.

Ahora el problema era disculparse con la familia de Tenten.

Les había dado una mala imagen y todo por la diarrea.

Sentía la cara arder, se fijó en el espejo que acompañaba el lavabo y notó como su pálido rostro adquiría un tono rojizo así como en sus orejas. Se lavó por enésima vez las manos mientras hacía tiempo para poder salir, pero tenía que ser paciente pues quería asegurarse que el olor desapareciera y no dejarles una peor desgracia. Al menos no había tapado el excusado.

Haría que cerraran el maldito lugar para que nadie sufriera lo mismo que él.

— ¿Estás bien Neji?— Con voz suave y unos golpecitos a la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Tenten parecía preocupada, pero él todavía no podía desencajarse por la situación— Te traje un té.

Más culpable no podía sentirse, se sentía ahora como una cucaracha rastrera como las que había visto hace unas horas.

Abrió lentamente la puerta confirmando el rostro acongojado de ella.

— Perdón por gritarte Tenten, pero yo... necesitaba…— Las palabras atropelladas impedían hablarle con claridad, tampoco resultaba agradable decirle que tenía una terrible indigestión.

— Vamos a la cocina y me cuentas con calma— Con una sonrisa le tomó de la mano guiándolo por el pasillo.

Un pequeño girón la hizo detenerse logrando que volteara a verlo una vez más y con extrañeza.

— ¿Po-podríamos ir mejor a la sala?— No le hacía tanta gracia estar en un lugar donde le recordaba los momentos anteriores.

— Como quieras—. Un beso en la mejilla recibió, le calmó saber que Tenten sonreía como siempre, señal que le indicaba estar de acuerdo en su decisión— Mis papás están allá.

Paró en seco, otra vez sentía los colores subirse por la cabeza.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, lo sé. Pobre de Neji y el causante pues ni más ni menos que el rubio cabeza hueca.

Ok, la idea me salió por que recuerdo que Naruto es una persona sucia a tal grado de tener un basurero su hogar y por lo tanto, hacer el hábitat de las cucarachas. Así que no me sorprende que coma en cualquier lugar mientras sirvan ramen.

Además que hace tiempo una amiga sufrió de Fiebre tifoidea a causa de consumir alimentos contaminados. ¿De dónde? Quién sabe. Por lo que junté ambas cosas y pues aquí la historia.

Y bueno, sé que aquí puse que fue una diarrea lo que sufre nuestro querido genio para no hacerle la vida tan triste y humillante. xD Ya solito tiene con sus papis-suegros. :p Pero como siempre está su querida Tenten para darle apoyo y mucho (MUCHO) amor ;)

En fin, como puse arriba, este Fanfic participa en el Tema "Trágame tierra" del Foro: El NejiTen no ha de morir (Creado por Vistoria), en el cual se le hace la invitación a todas las personas que amen a esta pareja :) De igual manera en participar en nuevos retos, juegos, temas, etc. Apenas se está comenzando, pero espero que poco a poco salga a relucir. ^^

Espero actualizar pronto. :D

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
